


Model Behavior

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: A/U with some parallels. Nicole and Waverly are models hired to work a nude shoot. Doc and Mercedes are in charge.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 40
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me.

Waverly Earp stood nervously watching the photo shoot. She had done this a million times, but today was different. Her agent, who also happened to be her sister, did not write all the details of this shoot down and now Waverly was having to talk herself into staying. Wynonna usually came to the shoots with her, but this morning she had a meeting with another magazine. But Waverly almost felt like it was because of the nature of this shoot. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she opened the screen to scroll through her recent calls. Her shaky finger tapped Wynonna’s number and waited for her to answer. She walked through the room, to the front entrance, hoping for a little privacy.

“Hey babygirl! I figured you would be too busy for phone calls right now.”

“Don’t you babygirl me! Did you know what kind of shoot this was?” Waverly heard the expulsion of an exaggerated breath on the other end.

“Well, I guess the normal kind where you have pouty lips and perky tits, and the photographer points the camera at you and presses his magic button. Not a euphemism, by the way.”

“Wynonna, this is a sex book shoot.” Waverly knew her voice had reached the high pitch shriek that she tried to contain, but her sister’s nonchalance was not helping.

“A what now?

“Dammit you heard me Wynonna. This is for a lesbian sex position book or something like that. This photographer is a little out there. The women he’s with now are practically having sex.”

“Well, cutie, you have practice with that right? Seems like this is your lucky day. Do you have a hottie to make out with?”

Waverly groaned, biting her tongue to keep from cussing her sister out. “This is not a joke Wynonna. If I had known what this was, I never would have agreed to it. And I have not seen who I’ll be posing with.”

“Listen sister, if you feel too uncomfortable then leave. I would never want you to be in a situation where you are this anxious. You know yourself and if this is not something you can handle then go. I will not be upset with you.”

Waverly smiled at her sister’s concerned words. Apparently, she had not known this was anything other than a nude shoot. She opened her mouth to respond, but the woman who had just walked through the front entrance had her too distracted to speak.

“Earth to Waverly! Are you leaving?”

Deep brown eyes connected with hers and the small tilt of the woman’s lips had Waverly’s heart picking up speed. The redhead was beautiful, making it extremely difficult to pull her eyes away from her tall frame. Was this her scene partner? If so, she may need to stick around after all. “I... umm...well I may try it. I’m already here.”

“Wave, you little horn dog. You saw your partner, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know if she’s my partner, but if she is this shoot may not be so hard after all.” Her sister’s laughter made her smile.

“That hot huh? Give me some details.”

Waverly could not pull her eyes away from this mystery woman. She had been modeling for almost ten years, but she had never crossed paths with her. Hearing Wynonna’s not so subtle throat clear, she started to describe her. Her appreciative eyes traveling over everything she could see. “Well, she’s tall with red hair and very brown eyes. Nice strong shoulders, beautiful hands, long strong legs…Fuck, she’s walking straight towards me.” Waverly was rooted to the spot; her mouth was no longer talking to her sister; all she could do was watch this magnificent woman walk towards her.

“Excuse me, you have to be here for the shoot. Can you tell me where I need to go? Or better yet, do you know a Waverly Earp?”

Waverly stared back at the beautiful redhead. Holy shit this was her partner. Hearing Wynonna’s voice on the other end of the phone shook her from the fog. “Okay, byeee.” She saw the smile appear on the woman’s full lips and felt a flutter in her gut. “I am Waverly Earp.” The twinkle in the dark brown eyes was back and Waverly appreciated the sultry stare.

“Hey, I’m Nicole Haught. This is my first time doing a shoot like this. So, a virgin if you will. I am ready to learn anything you’re willing to teach me. I have heard nothing but good things about you.”

Waverly felt her cheeks flame red hot. Virgin and teaching her things should not be used in the same sentence. Especially with the type of shoot today. “I’m not sure if there’s anything I can teach you.” Waverly could not believe she had just blurted that out. The redhead laughed and the dimpled sight almost made Waverly’s knees wobble. Deep grooves that begged to be kissed and licked called her name. Jesus. “Do you know anything about this shoot?”

“I know it’s a nude shoot for female couples. The photographer, John Henry Holliday, likes to push the envelope with his work. He has a gallery and he’s published several books.”

“Well, I’m glad one of us knew what to expect. My sister, who is also my agent, failed to get the details. I was actually considering leaving when you walked in. I have done lots of nude shoots, but when I saw the nature of this shoot, I became very apprehensive.” Waverly took a deep breath when the tall beauty stepped towards her. She felt a larger hand grasp hers, looking down she wanted to see if she had imagined it.

“Now that would have been a huge disappointment for so many.” Nicole placed her finger under the petite woman’s chin, tilting her face up. Beautiful hazel eyes were staring back at her with a questioning look. “I would imagine Mr. Holliday would be disappointed. The people wanting to see you in the books, or his gallery would be disappointed. But mostly I would be extremely disappointed to not have such a beautiful partner for this shoot.”

Waverly gazed into the chocolate eyes. The distracting smirk was back. This woman was a cocky flirt and Waverly found it intriguing. Feeling the fingers under her chin rubbing over the sensitive skin, she shivered.

“Earp, Haught.”

The sound of their names made them pull apart. Both staring at the other.

“Are you staying?”

Waverly felt torn with her mixed feelings. She had never simulated sex in front of the camera or anyone else, for that matter. The thoughts made her very self-conscious. But at the same time, she felt excited to share the shutter with someone as sexy as Nicole.

“Please stay.”

Waverly’s heart pounded with the softly spoken words. How could she not stay now? With her scene partner asking so sweetly. She was already here, and she did not want to let Nicole down. Who the hell was she kidding? This sexy as sin woman just begged her to stay and pretend to have sex with her. She sure as shit was going to stay. She held out her hand to accept the larger one, “What are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

The two women made their way to the photographer. He was an interesting looking man with a thick mustache and sparkling blue eyes. His hat sat low on his forehead giving him a mysterious quality.

“Hello ladies, I’m John Holliday but you can call me Doc. I appreciate you both being here for my shoot. I plan to publish a book with all the images and my next showing will be from this shoot as well. This is not for everyone, but I am honored to have you two lovely ladies here for this. My assistant Mercedes will take you both to a changing room.”

Waverly smiled at the man as he finished his spiel. The southern drawl made him more endearing. He had kind eyes and southern hospitality, she liked it.

“Okay bitches, let’s get you naked!”

Waverly looked at Nicole nervously until the woman’s face broke out in a huge grin. The smile and twinkle in Nicole’s eyes made her feel at ease. This was going to be one hell of an interesting day.

“Red, you’re in this one and little cutie you’re over here. Just strip and put the robes on and meet me back out here.”

Waverly and Nicole walked into their designated changing rooms as the assistant sang off tune to the Taylor Swift song playing in the other room.  
Waverly undressed quickly, pulling the robe over her shoulders and opening the door.

“Well, someone is anxious for this shoot.”

Waverly met the redheaded assistant’s amused face. The denial was on the tip of her tongue until Nicole’s door opened and she walked out in the fluffy robe.

“Okay, small and tall, come with me.”

Nicole looked between Waverly and the assistant, Mercedes she thought was her name, wondering what the shared look was about. “Umm..I’m sorry it was Mercedes right?”

“Yes, but honey for you I’ll be whatever brand you want.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s eyes boring into her as she smiled at the fellow ginger. This one was tough to peg, she may swing both ways, but she was definitely a flirt.

“Come on you two. I’m ready to see this action. Will there be pasties or full on skin? God, I hope it’s just all skin. Doc doesn’t mind pasties, but he prefers skin and with the two of you, we’re all gonna prefer skin.”

Waverly’s mind flew back to the anxious place she had been in when she first realized what today’s shoot was. So many eyes on them as they replicate sex. Could she do this? How was Nicole so calm? Was it too late to leave? The comforting hand that ran from her shoulder to her wrist stopped her thoughts and her steps.

“Hey, it’s all going to be okay.”

Waverly tried to shrug and play it off, “Oh yeah piece of cake.”

“I can see the waves of anxiety rolling off of you. You don’t have to put on an act. If this is too much for you, that’s okay, we all will understand. But if you think you’re ready for this, I’m right there with you. Just look into my eyes and know I would never do anything you weren’t comfortable with. We need to have an understanding before we go any further.”

Waverly felt her breath hitch with Nicole’s sweet words. How could this woman be this beautiful and sexy, but still come off as so sweet?

“You call the shots in here. Whatever direction Doc wants us to go you lead me through whatever is comfortable for you.”

Waverly smiled, blinking a few times to make sure she was really awake. She could do this. “I’m ready if you are.”

Mercedes clapped, “Thank God, Doc would have killed me if you left. You two are going to burn this shoot up. Now bring those pretty little asses in here!”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand before following the brash redhead into the other room. Looking around, she noticed there were several props set up. A bed, a chair, a couch and a half of a staircase. Her eyes stayed on the stairs before looking down at Waverly. She squeezed the smaller hand not wanting the anxiety to creep back in for her.

“Nicole, I’m okay. Truly.”

“Well hello again ladies. Are you ready to start? I will clear the room once you both are ready to undress. It will be just me and Mercedes with you. No worries. Do you have any questions?”

Waverly looked between Doc and Nicole. She had plenty of questions, but her brain and her mouth were not communicating.

“How do you want this to go? Do we just start, or do you give us directions or positions? Ideas or constructive criticism?”

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief hearing Nicole’s questions. It was like she read her mind.

“Well, I let you decide how far to take it. I have the props here and I would like for each one to be used. But I will let you decide how you want to use them. Once you are positioned comfortably, you both can talk, whisper, kiss whatever you feel comfortable doing. If you get stuck and unsure of something to do, Mercedes and I will step in and offer ideas or advice. This is a shoot to show the beauty of the female form, in all its glory. This is a safe space, so feel free to take it as far as you feel comfortable with.”

Waverly felt another squeeze from Nicole’s hand and knew she would be just fine. The strong, sexy redhead beside her would make sure of that. While her confidence was high, she untied her robe and pulled it off her shoulders. Her eyes seeking out the chocolate set as she pulled the fluffy white garment all the way off. The dark orbs widened before releasing Waverly’s to look down at her own robe. Waverly could not look away as the white material spread open to reveal Nicole’s pale body. Her eyes greedily traveled from her feet and back up. She tried to take in everything at once, but her brain almost short circuited. Spotting the half sleeve on Nicole’s left arm, Waverly’s palms started to sweat and her mouth almost watered. She had the urge to run her fingers over all the black and gray designs, maybe even her tongue. Nicole was the most beautiful woman Waverly had ever seen, and she had seen plenty. The softly spoken expletive escaped before she could stop it, “Fuck.”

“Same, girl, same!” Mercedes voice floated through the air.

“Ms. Haught, where would you like to start?”

Waverly and Nicole could barely pull their eyes away from one another. A loud throat being cleared pulled them back to the matter at hand.

Nicole finally acknowledged the man, looking from Waverly to his amused face. “I am open to anything. I told Waverly she could call the shots, so wherever she wants to start that’s what we’ll do.”

Waverly smiled up at Nicole then focused on the handsome man. His blue eyes sparkling, waiting to hear what she had to say. “The chair first. I can sit on Nicole’s lap but not the conventional way. I know there’s a name for it, but I can’t think of it.”

“Yes, bitch, reverse cowgirl! I love that one.”

Nicole tried to play off the excitement as she headed across the room to sit down in the chair. This was the first pose of many, and she already felt like a wet bundle of nerves. Speaking of that, her bundle of nerves would probably explode before she made it through this day. Taking a deep breath, she patted her thighs signaling Waverly to take a seat.

Waverly took the few steps separating her from Nicole, spun around and plopped down on the strong thighs. Her quick movement caused her to shift and Nicole’s long fingers gripped her hips to right her position. Her eyes closed as she adjusted to the position. Her legs having to spread more than she anticipated to accommodate Nicole’s legs between hers. This position was her idea, thinking it would be an easy start. What the hell had she been thinking? Placing her hand on Nicole’s muscled thigh, she shifted her weight causing her ass to slide back into the warm bare crotch. Jesus Christ.

Nicole had never had this kind of reaction to a scene partner. And, at the moment, she was trying not to buck her hips against Waverly’s ass. Her fingers clenched against the tan skin of the smaller woman’s hips. Nicole scanned her eyes across Waverly’s back. Would it be too much to lean forward and kiss her skin? Or at least pretend to kiss her skin. Nicole made sure she had a strong grip on the narrow hips as she leaned forward to mimic kissing motions.

Waverly tried to contain the whimper but feeling Nicole’s fingers gripping her tightly she let it escape. She could feel Nicole’s breath on the skin of her back. The full lips were not touching her, but the hot mouth was traveling across her skin as if it was. In this moment, Waverly wanted that. She wanted to feel Nicole’s mouth on her. Her head fell back and her whole body relaxed. The change was enough to bring her back flush against Nicole’s front. God, this felt so good. She heard Nicole draw in a quick breath before she pressed harder into the redhead’s breasts. Feeling the hard nipples pressing into her skin made her eyes close and her head tip back.

Nicole was still holding the breath she had quickly taken in. Her hardened nipples pressing into Waverly’s back, she wanted more. Shifting to straighten in the chair, she released her breath pressing harder into Waverly’s back. The brunette’s head tilted back, and Nicole leaned to whisper in her ear, “You’re doing great. You look so beautiful.” Nicole could not help the small nuzzle when Waverly pressed the side of her face closer to hers.

“Great job ladies! We can move to the next station. Ms. Waverly which do you prefer?”

Waverly jumped as Doc’s voice pulled her away from this nice feeling. “Are you sure you got what you needed? I wasn’t sure things were sexy enough. I just did what felt natural though, and what I feel and what you see are totally different I realize that. But you’re sure you got it?” Waverly watched Doc and Mercedes staring into the rear display screen of his camera. Their faces almost pressed together as they both smiled. “I guess that was a yes.” She hadn’t realized she was still straddling Nicole and quickly righted the situation.

“I think that went well. I was into the moment, it shocked me too that it went so quickly. Which one do you want to do next?”

Waverly suddenly felt the need to cover herself, but the soft look on Nicole’s face kept her hands down. Squaring her shoulders, she walked to the couch and sat down. She wasn’t sure where to take this next pose. Watching as Nicole strode over with such grace and confidence gave her an idea.

Nicole sat down beside Waverly. Thanking her luck that the couch had dark material. Her body was in overdrive and the wetness between her thighs grew with each passing second. Get your mind back on business Haught. “So, what are you thinking for this pose?”

“Well, I’m going out on a limb here, but I think a lot of people, including myself, are voyeuristic. And some are exhibitionist. Sometimes a little of both. So, one of us can be the voyeur and the other the exhibitionist.” Waverly caught the surprise on Nicole’s face. “You tell me which one you’d rather be.”

Nicole had to bite her lip to keep her moan intact. Jesus this beautiful little woman was getting to her. She studied the hazel eyes with golden flecks and moved down to watch her tongue sweep over the full bottom lip. Nicole wanted to suck that lip into her own mouth. “You tell me what you want me to do.” The words tumbled out and Nicole held her breath waiting for the response. She could see Waverly’s pupils dilate and her nostrils flare with the breathy words. So, the petite woman liked being told what to do. Nice.

“I think I’ll be the exhibitionist this time around. You didn’t say voyeurism was your thing so we’ll see how it goes.”

Nicole smiled at Waverly adding a wink, “Baby that’s everybody’s thing.”

Hearing those four words from Nicole emboldened Waverly. “Doc, I think we’re ready if you are.” She climbed to the arm of the couch, facing Nicole, and spread her legs. Seeing Nicole gulp made her feel very powerful. “Why don’t you come closer?”

“You bitches are on fire. Red, move closer so Doc doesn’t have to pan out the shot as much.”

Nicole scooted closer to Waverly’s legs, turning to the side to take in all of the vision in front of her.

“Waverly, you are doing great. I have really gotten some excellent shots already. I do not want you to feel pressured into doing anything that makes you uncomfortable. I can stay at this angle so you can mimic touching yourself, but I will have to give advice throughout to get the best shots.”

“Yes, that will be fine. I can mimic and whatever else happens we can just go with it.” Her eyes met Nicole’s and the look made her shiver. Without looking away she breathed out, “I’m ready.”

Nicole held Waverly’s stare; she knew from her peripheral vision that the small hands were rubbing across the insides of her thighs, but she needed to keep her eyes on Waverly’s.

“Waverly, drop your left leg down just a little and Nicole scoot in between her knees.”

Nicole pushed her bent leg between Waverly’s spread feet. She had tried so hard to maintain eye contact; but her eyes strayed to the full breasts, flat stomach and wet pussy right in front of her. In the next moment, Waverly’s fingers roamed over her stomach to cup her breasts and squeeze. The hard, cinnamon-colored nipples peaked through her spread fingers and Nicole licked her lips. She wanted so many things in her mouth all at once. Her willpower was getting weaker with every second.

Waverly released the hold on her breasts to run her hands back down to her thighs. She scraped her fingernails across her skin, delighting in the goosebumps that covered the sensitive flesh. Her next move surprised even herself. The pointer and middle fingers of her right hand rubbed down then up both sides of her mound, slightly spreading her wet lips apart. Her moan mixed with Nicole’s.

Nicole unintentionally leaned forward until she remembered where they were. She wanted to kiss the skin and lick the wetness she could smell. She had to touch Waverly. Her hand rested against the bent leg, willing herself to keep it still. She did well until Waverly’s fingers coasted over her own clit causing the hazel eyes to slam shut. Nicole kept her eyes on Waverly’s face as she wrapped her fingers around the small ankle. All she had to do was tug and lean forward to have Waverly’s wetness in her mouth. God, she wanted that so badly. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against the inside of Waverly’s knee. The contact felt electric.

Feeling Nicole’s lips against her skin, her eyes flew open and her whole body jerked forward. Nicole’s strong hands gripped along her thighs to keep her from falling off the chair.

“That’s another fantastic job ladies. Would either of you like to take a break before we move onto the next pose?”

Both women stared at one another. The electricity between them was palpable.

Nicole stood to put space between their bodies before she did something very stupid. “I’m good to keep going, but if Waverly needs a break I can wait.”

The chivalry made Waverly smile. “No need to hold anyone up. I’m fine to move to the next pose.” Looking at Nicole, she raised her eyebrows in questioning, “The bed?”

“Sure,” Nicole all but croaked. They were halfway finished; her libido may be able to tough it out.

“Is it okay for Nicole to lay on her stomach and for me to lay on top of her? My front to her back?”

Nope, her libido did not have a chance in hell of lasting. She watched Doc and Mercedes look up from the display of the camera, back at each other then to Waverly and her. Were they not going to agree with the position?

“Yes, the position is fine ladies but..we think..I mean..”

“Spit it out man!”

The room fell silent as all eyes fell on Doc.

“Okay bi..ladies, what my boss was so eloquently trying to say was this next position is good but we need to end on a bang. The two of you have so much chemistry and the heat between you is amazing. So, Doc and I would like to be in charge of the last pose with the stairs. Is that okay? Waverly?”

Nicole hesitantly looked at Waverly. She was good with whatever they decided. All she wanted was to make it through without making a fool of herself.

“Yes, whatever you both decide is good with me. Nicole?”

“Yes, I trust whatever the three of you think.” Her eyes caught the small smile from Waverly. “Am I good to lay down?”

“Yes, you can get into position.”

Doc’s words caused her to feel giddy. This was the best shoot of her life. And to think if Rosita had not been sick, she never would have ended up here. She smiled dreamily as she laid down on her stomach. Her arms resting above her head.

Waverly took in the beautiful form on the bed, making her way over she slowly climbed onto the mattress.

Nicole felt her heart pound when the mattress dipped. She could hear Mercedes and Doc talking, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. The voices blending together and no longer being important as she felt Waverly’s legs bracket her hips.

“I wasn’t exactly sure how to do this. There’s not a very graceful way to lay down on someone’s back. I guess it wasn’t my best idea.”

Nicole begged to differ as she felt the wetness from Waverly’s mound against her ass cheeks. The low groan rumbled from her throat, her hands clenching in the sheets. The next second seemed to happen in slow motion. Nicole felt Waverly’s hips push down against her ass, the wetness smearing across her skin. Was this really happening or had she blacked out? The faint clicks of Doc’s camera let her know it wasn’t a figment of her imagination. She lifted her hips off the bed and the ragged sound from Waverly had the muscles in her pussy clenching. Nicole wanted to see if this was all an act for the shoot or if this was real. Pulling her arms down, she shifted up on her elbows and turned her head to see Waverly. The look on her face said it all. Nicole pushed up on her left elbow, twisting her back to watch Waverly ride her ass. Her cheeks were red, her mouth was open, and her eyes were closed. She was absolutely beautiful, but Nicole wanted more, she had to have more.

“Fuck me bitches! That was AH-MAZE-BALLS!”

Nicole caught the look on Waverly’s face, disappointment mixed with arousal and fear. She wanted to reassure her, but the nervous brunette flew off her body so quick there was no time.

“I need a minute.”

Nicole stood up and followed Waverly out of the room. The sexy little body was lithe and such a distraction from what she needed to do. “Hey! Waverly wait!” She caught up to her and waited for her to turn around. “Are you okay?” Nicole watched her square her shoulders before she turned around.

“Of course I’m okay. Just needed a little break. My legs were cramping up, so I needed to walk it off.” Good one Waverly.

“I just needed to make sure you were okay. Things got a little crazy and I wanted to tell you not to be embarrassed. I don’t want you to feel that way.”

“Why would I be embarrassed? This is my job. And your job. We are being paid to be naked together. You’re a beautiful woman and the nature of this shoot would cause an uncontrollable reaction for anyone. Now, let’s get back so we can finish.”

Waverly felt her gut clench with the look on Nicole’s face. Everything she had just said was bullshit. The softly spoken, “Nicole,” sounded so loud as the redhead turned her back and walked away from Waverly.

Nicole could feel the tears threatening to spill over her lids, but she blinked them away. The quicker they finished this, the better. She crossed her arms and waited for direction from Doc.

“We want to change this up for the last pose on the stairs. The other three poses had Waverly in charge, but for this we want Nicole to take charge. Is this good with you Waverly? Ms. Haught?”

Nicole mumbled a ‘Yes’ as she walked to lean against the bottom step. She felt Waverly’s eyes boring into her, but she didn’t look up.

Waverly wanted to take back her words, but they had a job to finish. “Yes, I am good with that.” She squared her shoulders and walked over to stand close to Nicole.

“Okay you sexy bitches. To start, we want you against the side wall with Nicole holding both of your wrists above your head. The free hand can roam or whatever you guys are comfortable with. Then to the stairs where Nicole will eat you then straddle your lap as you finger fuck her. Any questions?”

Waverly was trying to process the information without having an orgasm while Nicole moved into position. The redhead had switched to all business and Waverly didn’t like it. But she only had herself to blame. Her words had been harsh, and all lies. “Umm...yeah...okay.”

Mercedes’ giddy clap and squeal should have made Nicole giggle, but she was still reeling from Waverly’s words. She had felt the spark, and she thought Waverly had too but apparently not. She knew she could do what she needed to to finish the shoot. She leaned against the wall waiting for Waverly to join her.

Waverly slowly walked over to the short wall of the stairs. Nicole was waiting but avoided eye contact. Would they be able to finish the shoot now? This was all her fault.

“Ladies, ready when you are.”

Waverly nodded and looked up at Nicole. She focused on the small freckle under the taller woman’s left eye, fighting the urge to lean up and kiss it. Nicole was so beautiful. Why had she said those words to her? Wynonna always told her her mouth opened before her brain wanted it to. She heard Doc clear his throat and realized she and Nicole were just standing there. She studied Nicole’s profile as she turned to Doc with a small smile of apology. Waverly noticed the scars, for the first time, and wondered what had caused them. They certainly did not detract from Nicole’s beauty. Now she wanted to kiss the scars along with the freckle.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s eyes burning into her. She knew she needed to get it together to finish this. Their eyes met and Nicole could see the emotions in the hazel eyes. Reaching down, she held Waverly’s wrists in her larger hand, ran her thumb over the soft skin before she placed them above their heads.

Their height difference made Waverly stand on her tiptoes with her back arched, her full breasts pushed into the bottom of Nicole’s. She wanted their hard nipples pressing together, but she wasn’t tall enough. As if Nicole had read her mind, she tightened the grip around Waverly’s wrists pulling tighter making Waverly lift all the way up. Their nipples were now touching, and Waverly sucked in a shocked breath. The discomfort was worth having Nicole’s hard nipples pressed into hers.

Nicole knew the position was not comfortable for Waverly, but she needed to feel their nipples together. From the sound and look on Waverly’s face she wanted this too. Nicole’s free hand tracked across the tan skin from hip to neck until she cupped the side of Waverly’s face. Her thumb brushed over the full bottom lip bringing a small whimper from the brunette’s throat. Nicole’s eyes had been glued to Waverly’s, but the aroused sound was too much. She pressed her face into the fragrant hair and skin close to Waverly’s ear. Nicole knew her feelings were written in her eyes and Waverly had made herself clear, this was just a job.

“That’s a great job, ladies. Let’s move to the stairs.”

Nicole dropped Waverly’s hands and pushed away from the wall. Her heartbeat was erratic, and this next position scared the hell out of her. She knew there was no way to make it look real without getting up close and personal with Waverly’s pussy. Her bare, wet, fragrant pussy.

Waverly immediately felt the loss of Nicole’s hot body. She tracked her movements to the bottom of the stairs. The long, lean body had her insides in a frenzy. Now, she had to make it through Nicole’s face in her most private part? Should she excuse herself to clean up in the bathroom or just go with it?

“Baby Smurf get your ass up there. This is what I’ve been waiting on!”

Waverly timidly smiled at Mercedes as her feet shuffled her up the steps. She climbed to the fifth, glancing up, “Is this good?”

Doc looked through his lens. “Yes, that will be perfect. The stairs look real from this angle. If you could sit down with your right leg on the step below and your left leg stretched across the step you’re on. Ms. Haught, if you could get on your knees in front of her we will go from there.

Waverly got into position and scooted to the edge of the step. She watched Nicole bend down, balancing on her knees. Waverly could smell her own sex and the scent embarrassed her especially after giving Nicole the speech that this was just a job. She felt her body start to shake as Nicole moved between her knees.

Nicole was trying to keep her eyes from staring at the wet flesh between Waverly’s legs. She leaned forward, her face only a few inches from the fragrant mound. Pulling her eyes away for a second, they traveled up to see Waverly looking down at her. “Are you okay?”

Waverly was taken aback with Nicole’s concern. This woman was truly an enigma. “Yes.” She brushed Nicole’s red hair away from her face and smiled down at her. She saw the small nod before the pale face moved back between her thighs. Waverly took a deep breath when she felt the soft skin of Nicole’s face rub against her inner thighs. My God, her face is so damn close. Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath against the heated skin of her pussy. Her head fell back and the breath she had been holding released on a ragged moan. Involuntarily, her hands gripped the sides of Nicole’s face pulling her lips towards the screaming flesh of her pussy. There was no acting to try to make this convincing for Waverly. She felt the whisper of Nicole’s lips where she needed it most and arched her hips seeking more contact. Their bodies moved in sync and Waverly needed so much more.

“Wow, ladies, I hated to stop you. If you want to move into the next pose you can or Ms. Haught if you need to stretch your legs...”

Nicole cut his words off. “I’m good.” She stood and looked down at Waverly. Her heart was pounding, and she knew her face was bright red. “Are you ready for this?” Nicole saw the same arousal she felt written across Waverly’s features. The small nod let her know to proceed. She straddled Waverly’s thigh, one knee resting between the other woman’s thighs as her other leg balanced on the step.

Waverly sucked in quickly through her nose. Nicole’s wetness rested against her thigh. She placed her hand between the redhead’s legs and felt her lift up. Waverly moved her hand back and forth, hoping the movements looked genuine. She had to bite back a moan as Nicole started rocking into her hand.

Nicole could not stop her movements. She felt Waverly’s fingers curl up to cup her and the sound she made didn’t even sound natural. Her hips were grinding into Waverly’s palm, seeking more.

Waverly’s body was on fire as she felt the wetness coating her palm. Nicole was grinding down into her hand searching for friction. Her left hand had remained idle, on the step, but she wanted to touch more of Nicole. Looking up, the red hair was covering her face. Waverly used her fingers to brush back the hair. Her fingers kept it back as her thumb skirted over Nicole’s bottom lip. She pushed gently and was given access.

Nicole felt out of control and on the verge of an orgasm. Her hips were sliding back and forth against Waverly’s thigh, trapping the small hand between their bodies. Grabbing the stair railing to grind in harder, Nicole sucked hard on Waverly’s thumb. Her movements had grown frantic.

Waverly’s thigh was coated in Nicole’s warm wetness. Pulling her thumb from the suction, her hand moved to grab Nicole’s tight ass. Waverly dipped the thigh being straddled, pulling her hand free. Her thigh lifted again pressing hard against the dripping core. She let her fingers run up the side of Nicole’s body and grabbed a handful of her beautiful red tresses. Waverly needed to see those deep brown eyes. Their eyes meet, Nicole’s pupils are blown. Waverly’s thigh pushes against the wetness and Nicole’s body stopped moving. The gasp loud in Waverly’s ears. Wait…did she just cum?

“Great job ladies. That was so believable. These shots are going to be wonderful. I hope you both will come to my opening. Mercedes will get in touch with you both. Thank you for obliging me.”

Waverly sat in a daze as Nicole lifted herself up and walked down the stairs.

“This has truly been an experience I will never forget. Mercedes you have my number so please let me know the dates. And Waverly thank you.” Nicole headed to the changing room.

Had this all really happened? And did Nicole just thank her for making her cum? She shook herself from the daze and stood on shaky legs. “Thank you both for this opportunity. I too will never forget it.” Waverly made her way to her changing room hearing Mercedes’ words as she walked away.

“Same bitch same.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls meet back up at Doc's opening. Some fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Personal life had me down and out & this wasn't coming that easily. But I put my big girl panties on, laced my boots and wrote some smut. Thanks for sticking with me guys I truly appreciate it!

“Hell yeah, you hot ass Ginger. We’ll see you in two nights. And girl these photos are fire. Be ready to be amazed. Later.”

Nicole had waited for this day. It had been two months since the shoot with Waverly. She had wanted to track Mercedes down and beg for Waverly’s contact information, but her stubborn redheaded pride would not allow for it. Instead, she had thought about the petite woman non-stop. She had dreamed about her and of course she had masturbated to the memory of her. The way she smelled, her hazel eyes but especially the sounds she made when Nicole touched her. The whole ‘this is our job’ bullshit had stung a bit, but the rest was not part of their jobs. She had an orgasm with her during a shoot and she was okay with that. Well...she thought she was. But now in two days, she would be face to face with Waverly. They would be expected to work the showing and the crowd together. She hoped Waverly was as ready to see her as she was ready to see Waverly.

Waverly felt like she needed a shower after the perfume ad shoot. She was sprayed with the too flowery fragrance at least twice it may have been three times. Her scene partner was very handsy and he had bad breath. Waverly had been involved with several shoots since the one with Nicole, but her heart had not been in any of them. It was her job and that was it. Wynonna had offered to call Mercedes to find out Nicole’s phone number, but she had declined. It was ridiculous how she and her life had been affected by a two-hour nude photo shoot. She wondered if it would be okay to wear the robe home so she could spare her clothes and burn the perfume-soaked garment when they got home.

“Babygirl what’s the hold up?” Wynonna bust into the room staring at her younger sister. “Damn, did they make you soak in the shit too?”

“That’s it, I’m wearing the robe home. I was trying to decide if that would be okay, but now I don’t care. Let’s go.” Waverly stomped around Wynonna, heading for the front door. She knew she was moody, but she just wanted to go. She also needed some fresh air. The perfume and bad breath had just about done her in. Pushing through the door, the much-needed air was a relief.

“You’re almost as bad as a skunk you Little Cutie. Windows down it is.”

Waverly gave her sister a half-hearted smile and climbed into the Jeep. She knew Wynonna was trying to make her smile and she truly appreciated the thought.

“I think I have some news that will turn that frown upside down. I talked to Maserati and wow does she love to call everyone a bitch. She seems fun though. We’re going to get drinks soon.”

Waverly laughed out loud with Wynonna’s rambling. “Her name is Mercedes. And I could see why you two would hit it off.” She saw Wynonna feign hurt eyes and smiled.

“I will ignore that hurtful jab. While talking with the car name lady, she let me know that the showing for the photo shoot with you and Ginger Spice is in two days. You both are the special guests. I have the address for the studio, and I would be glad to tag along if you need me to.”

Had Waverly just heard her correctly? She would see Nicole in two days? She would see their photos? They would be close enough to touch each other? This day had suddenly taken a wonderful turn. She could feel the broad smile spreading across her face and it felt good.

“There’s the million-dollar smile and the cute little crinkles around your eyes. I have missed seeing that. So, you’re welcome.”

Waverly leaned towards Wynonna trying to reach her over the console. “I’ll kiss you when I can reach you. I needed this news after enduring that shoot. And if you want to go to the showing you know I don’t mind. I will say, though, I may or not be a little preoccupied.” She felt her heart expand knowing she would see the beautiful redhead in two days. Relief washed over her, and she truly smiled for the first time in a while.

Nicole tugged at her tight pants, the emerald green material hugging her thighs more than she anticipated. Rosita had talked her into wearing the pant suit, but she knew it was a great color for her. Rosita claimed the sleeveless top showed off her sexy guns and who could resist the ink too. The neckline plunged more than she was used to, and no bra was not her normal but she was a nude model so she would survive. She took a final deep breath before opening the door of Doc’s studio.

“Listen, bitch, I can outdrink you any day of the week. I’m ready when you are.”

“Well, I was born ready, so it looks like you’re on. As soon as we blow this joint?”

“Hell yeah.”

Waverly smiled at the exchange between Wynonna and Mercedes. They were two peas in a pod. The animated conversations had helped her to calm down, but not seeing Nicole yet still had her very anxious.

“Well, would you look who just walked in. Looking like a Little Mermaid snack. My God, she is yummy.”

Waverly felt her eyes stretch and her insides clench. No one had a right to look that sexy without even trying. God help her she wanted to have this beautiful woman all to herself.

“Hey, Haught Bitch, get your ass over here!”

“Now, I get it.”

Waverly pulled her eyes from the vision coming towards them and looked at Wynonna. Her sister had mumbled the words before she popped her on the ass. How could anyone with eyes not get it? Nicole was gorgeous. Those brown eyes were glued to hers. The cocky grin made her heart pick up speed.

“Damn girl you look great. You look tan. Did you go on a sexy vacay with another hot bitch?”

Nicole knew Mercedes was talking to her, but all she could do was stare at Waverly. She took in every detail from her silver toenails to her shorter shiny hair. “You cut your hair. It looks great. You look so beautiful.”

Waverly was blushing, she could feel her face heating up. “Thank you. Yes, I cut it about two weeks ago. Just felt like a change. Yo...you look beautiful too. That’s a great color on you.” The dimples appeared and Waverly had a hard time not melting into a puddle on the floor.

“Listen bitches, the eye sex is getting to me. Either tone it down or we’re all going to leave early. I have already seen you two in action and Lord have mercy.”

Wynonna looked between her sister and the tall redhead. She could understand completely why Waverly had been a mess for over two months. The woman was truly breathtaking. “Hi Nicole, I’m Wynonna since my sister seemed to lose all her manners. Of course, I can see why. It all definitely makes sense now.”

Nicole’s confusion was written across her features as Waverly glared at her sister. “So, Mercedes when will this start? Will Doc uncover this photo in the lobby first? Are all the photos covered or just this one?”

“You’re just a regular Encyclopedia Britannica, aren’t you? First of all, take my wine you need it more than I do right now. Yes, Doc will uncover the print here in the lobby and we will all go in the studio when he opens the doors. There will also be certain pieces for sale. He will recognize the two of you as well. You both will be amazed when you see these prints. Doc said they were some of the best he had ever been involved in. And let me tell we have been in some shoots that you wouldn’t believe. There was this one lady who had...”

Waverly laughed at Wynonna’s wide-eyed look of interest with Mercedes’ words. She looked at a now quiet Mercedes as her eyes focused on the front of the room. Doc made his way to the front of the room. He looked nice in his suit. His face still scruffy and a black hat perched on his head.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I truly appreciate you being here tonight. As you all know, I make my living staring through a lens at one of the most beautiful creations under the sun. The female body. I have seen it in all forms, but every one is a work of art. This showing is one I am very excited about. I had the honor of having two beautiful ladies that had never worked together, but the chemistry was unbelievable. Nicole, Waverly would you please come up here?”

Nicole smiled down at Waverly and gave her a small nudge to start walking. She kept her hand low on Waverly’s back, her thumb resting on the swell of her ass cheek.

“Here they are. Aren’t they a beautiful couple? These two sure as hell made my job easy. Two beautiful women with absolutely amazing chemistry from the start is every photographer’s dream. You all will see for yourselves momentarily. The prints for sale have been marked just take a slip and find me to make a deal. Thank you both for being here. I would like for you two to do the honors of unveiling the first print.”

Doc led them to the covered print. Nicole still palmed Waverly’s hip protectively. She stood beside her making sure she was comfortable with this. Looking down, she winked and grabbed her side of the cloth waiting for Waverly to do the same.

“Okay ladies 1, 2, 3.”

Waverly tugged her side and felt Nicole tug hers. She held her breath as the print was uncovered. This was from the chair pose. The reverse cowgirl is what Mercedes had called it. This particular moment had been when Nicole had mimicked kissing her back, she had pushed back against Nicole with her head tipped back and her eyes closed. They looked like lovers who had been in the privacy of their own bedroom. Not two women that had never known the other until a few minutes before this shoot. She felt Nicole’s fingers clench on her hip as she was pulled back against the tall frame.

“You looked so fucking beautiful that day. I mean you look beautiful now too. It was just something about that day. I haven’t been able to get it or you out of my head for the last two months.”

Waverly shivered with the hot breath against her ear lobe. She had been just as affected as Nicole. Why did they have to be in a room full of people right now? Waverly’s pulse pounded in her ears when she felt the hard press of Nicole’s pebbled nipples against her back. Just like they had in the pose that day. Only they both were naked. Waverly wanted to feel those hard peaks against her skin again. Her dress was backless, and the thin material of Nicole’s top did not hinder the feel, but skin to skin was so much better.

“Ladies, come along there’s so much more to see.”

Waverly had not even realized the larger room was open and most of the people had filed away from them. Waverly had not even realized the larger room was open and most of the people were gone. She turned to look into Nicole’s dark eyes. Offering her hand, “Shall we?” Her hand slipped into the larger one and they walked towards the busy room.

Nicole walked alongside Waverly. Their hands clasped more for support than anything. She had never had such intimate shots put on display for others to see, study and even purchase. This was a frightening experience to say the least. Stopping, she looked down at Waverly. “Have you done this before? Walk around while people stare at your naked body? Being unaffected when some may bid on these photos of us?”

“Nicole, it’s going to be okay. Yes, I have done this before. It really isn’t that bad. It takes some getting used to, of course, but this is part of what we do. And you have nothing to worry about. Your body is alluring, sexy and beautiful. There’s no need to feel anything but proud.” Waverly was impressed with herself. She was the one that usually received the pep talks not give them. Squeezing Nicole’s hand for good measure, she led them into the bustling room. On every wall hung their naked bodies. It could be overwhelming, but Waverly knew by now to just go with the flow. She could feel the tension from Nicole and held her hand even tighter. “It’s okay. My God, look at you in this shot.” Waverly studied the black and white picture of them against the wall; her hands above her head, Nicole’s thumb on her lower lip their breasts pressed together and the look on Nicole’s face was something she had not seen clearly that day. Like she was the only person in the world. She blinked up at Nicole, the other woman’s cheeks red. Her next words would not form.

“Waverly...”

Waverly smiled and dropped Nicole’s hand. Seeing the look on the redhead’s face, she realized how it could have been taken another way. As Nicole started to walk away, she grabbed her arm looping their arms together. “Where do you think you’re going? I think we should do this together.”

Nicole, thankful, smiled down at Waverly. Her hands had started to shake after Waverly dropped her hand, thinking the look on her face in the photo had scared the other woman. “I hope to do many things together.” The small intake from Waverly did not go unnoticed. Her nervous embarrassment was gone, and she knew she would see how far she could push this tension between them. Nicole did not want to leave tonight without Waverly. She wanted to worship her beautiful little body. Following the brunette to one of the shots in color, she swallowed hard looking at the image. They were positioned on the couch, Waverly’s legs spread with her head tilted back. Nicole sat between her knees staring between her legs. That moment came rushing back and she felt her body react. Waverly had been so wet; Nicole had had the hardest time not touching her. She had the sudden urge to run her fingers over their images. The photo was sensually beautiful.

Waverly turned to walk to the next photo. This was almost as hard as the day they posed together. Looking at their naked bodies pressed together in the most intimate ways had her heart pounding. She and Nicole silently walked from picture to picture. Each stop caused the sexual tension to raise even more. Waverly felt Nicole’s fingers brush along the side of her hip, slightly curling into the fabric of her dress.

“Nicole!”

Waverly jumped, snapping out of the sexual fog. She looked up to see Doc waving his hand at Nicole. He motioned the taller woman over with a big smile. “You better go see what he wants.” The concern was evident on Nicole’s face, their closeness had affected her as well. “I’m not going far, just hurry back.” The wink happened before she could stop it and the broad smile showed off Nicole’s dimples.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Waverly took in all of Nicole’s glory as she walked over to Doc. The red hair falling around her shoulders, the straightness of her back, the small waist and the tight hug of fabric across her ass. She pulled her eyes away turning to walk to the next photo. She was met with Nicole’s face between her thighs, those deep brown eyes staring up into her face as she looked down. The sight made her pussy clench, moisture trickling down her thighs. She had foregone the underwear to avoid panty lines in her dress, she now realized that may not have been her best idea.

“Babygirl, you and Red Hot made quite the couple for this shoot! When I say hot just know I mean smokin’ hot. Where is she by the way?”

“She’s talking with Doc and another man.” Waverly watched Wynonna follow her line of sight.

“Oh, that’s Jeremy Chetri. He and his boyfriend Robin own a magazine company. The name of it has somehow slipped my mind. Mercedes gave me some kind of happy pill and woo is it working. Speak of the devil.”

“You sexy little bitch. This is a great turnout for a showing. Several prints have been bid on and purchased. And Nicole is booking a gig for the both of you.”

What had Mercedes just said? Booking a shoot for the both of them? Waverly had her eye on Nicole, as she talked with the two men. She was so gorgeous and at ease. Totally different from when they first had walked in this room.

“Do you mind if I steal Wynonna? Nicole said she would gladly take you home.”

“Oooohh, I bet she did. Get your freak on Cutie. She’s super-hot and you need your cobwebs knocked off!”

Waverly should have been embarrassed at her sister’s words, but it had been a really long time for her. “Go have fun. Mercedes watch out for her please.”

“Oh yeah, I won’t let her out of my sight.”

Waverly believed those words as she watched the curvy redhead grab her sister’s hand and pull her to the front of the studio. Wynonna deserved a night out, she worked hard. She looked back at the photo in front of her. It wasn’t actually just a photo this was art.

“I can still remember how you smell. I have touched myself so many times with that memory. It took every bit of willpower I had to not bury my face in your wet pussy.”

The word pussy made her shiver. Waverly liked to hear words like that coming from an otherwise innocent mouth.

“I cannot get you, all of you, out of my mind. I have never been so enamored with someone that I just met. Everything about you from your beautiful face, those sexy tits, your wet pussy down to your feet.

Waverly felt more wetness slide from her extremely wet center. She wanted to be alone with Nicole. Right now. “Have we been here long enough?”

“I don’t care if we haven’t. I want to kiss you so badly. Please tell me you want that too.”

Waverly looked over her shoulder into the dark eyes she had dreamed about for two months. “God yes.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist, ushering her away from the crowded room. She caught Doc’s gaze, waving with her free hand. She had his number, she could call him later.

They had barely cleared the door when Nicole pulled Waverly against her, crashing their lips together. The sloppy possessive kiss escalated quickly making both women moan.

Nicole pulled away, looking down at Waverly. “I want to taste every part of you. Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my life. Feel.” Waverly guided Nicole’s hand under the short skirt of her dress. She wanted Nicole to feel the evidence of her arousal. Cupping her fingers under Nicole’s hand, she led it to cup her center. The sound took her breath away.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Nicole groaned against Waverly’s throat. “My house is less than five minutes away, and right now that seems too far.”

“Take me there Nicole.” Waverly whimpered at the quick intrusion from Nicole’s finger. Her hips wantonly tilted seeking a deeper penetration. Watching as Nicole brought the shiny digit to her mouth, took her breath.

“You taste so damn good.” Nicole ushered Waverly to the red Camaro. Not wanting to waste another minute to be with her; she jerked the door open, helping Waverly into the seat. Closing the door, she jogged around the front of the car to settle into her seat. Nicole brought the car to life and the rumble and vibration made her clench her legs together. Looking to Waverly she could see the passion on her face. Leaning across the console, she gripped high on Waverly’s thigh and kissed her. Their tongues dueled and Nicole moaned. Reluctantly, she pulled away put the car in drive and took off. Her hand came back to rest between Waverly’s warm thighs. Her thumb rubbed circles across the crease at the juncture of her thighs. Nicole smiled when Waverly shifted her legs apart and tilted her head back against the head rest. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can’t wait to make you mine.”

The sharp intake of breath sounded so loud in the car, but Waverly did not care. Reaching down, she gripped Nicole’s hand holding it between her legs. The pressure felt so good.

“Spread your legs wider, baby. Let me feel how wet you are.”

The deeper, gravelly sound in Nicole’s voice caused Waverly’s fingers to tighten around the larger hand. She scooted down in the seat and tilted it back. Still wanting to keep her seatbelt fastened but wanting to please Nicole and herself. Maybe no panties had been brilliant after all. She spread her legs as wide as she could and judging from the deep sound Nicole was pleased.

“Guide my fingers, show me what you like.”

Waverly curled her fingers around the long, narrow digits. Running them across the wet skin of her mound. The awkward angle of Nicole’s fingers were limiting, but Waverly led them across her lips to her sopping entrance.

“Fuck.”

The breathless crude word pushed Waverly to arch her hips, meeting the stroke of Nicole’s long fingers. She cupped the back of the warm hand as the fingers picked up their own rhythm. Waverly turned her head to watch Nicole’s face. The beautiful features were taut with passion. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was biting her lip. Waverly was so close to an orgasm; her legs were shaking.

Nicole could feel Waverly shaking, she was so close. Knowing that she was so responsive to her touch made Nicole’s heart pound in her chest. She pushed into the tight pussy as hard as she could, feeling the muscles clamp down on her fingers.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and held her against her dripping center. That may be the quickest orgasm she had ever had. She did not know how long they had been sitting motionless, until Nicole leaned over to kiss her.

“That was beautiful. Come on baby.”

Waverly opened her door and stepped out on wobbly legs, but Nicole was there to guide her to the door. They walked through the door into the kitchen. She looked around, taking in a few details. A strong arm wrapped around Waverly’s middle, and before she realized, she was lifted onto the kitchen counter. The surface was cold against her thighs, but the thought quickly went away.

Nicole pressed between Waverly’s legs, the cold hard countertop digging into her stomach. Leaning to kiss the skin under Waverly’s ear she breathed, “You’re so beautiful. Let me show you. Let me make you feel so good.”

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s strong back. “Here?” She knew deep down she did not care where it happened, she just wanted it to happen.

“No baby.” With those two words Nicole yanked her to the edge of the counter and lifted her off. The sudden movement pushed the dress up around the narrow hips. Cupping Waverly’s tight ass, Nicole’s fingers dig into the cheeks as she carries her through the house.

Waverly enjoyed the motion of their bodies, running her nails down the exposed skin of Nicole’s chest. She was so damn sexy.

Nicole deposited Waverly on her bed; jerking her clothes off quickly, she laid on top of the warm wiggling body. She pushed the dress up and kneed Waverly’s legs apart. Her hips pushed hard into the wet center. “You’re so wet, how long has it been for you?”

Waverly groaned not wanting to talk just wanting to have this beautiful woman take her.

“Tell me.”

Waverly lifted to press a kiss against the side of Nicole’s mouth. “With a partner or myself?” The dark eyes met her own, the passion turning the brown to black.

“Both.” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands, holding them down beside her head. She looked beautiful this way, submitting to her.

“A partner over a year ago and myself just this morning. I was wound too tight. I needed relief.”

Nicole envisioned the thought of Waverly getting herself off. Her tanned body spread out as her small hands brought ‘relief’. She tightened her hands against Waverly’s wrists loving the whimper that escaped. “Did you think about me while you fucked yourself?”

Waverly moaned, biting her bottom lip and a small ‘Yes’ escaped.

“And did it feel good? Coming, thinking of me?”

“God yes.”

“Now you can have the real thing.” Nicole’s breath washed over Waverly’s neck, her hand cupping the wet sex. “You need to be fucked good, don’t you baby?”

“Y-Yes.”

“I need to taste you.” Nicole whispered.

Waverly arched her body anticipating Nicole’s mouth. But she felt the large hands close over her hips, pushing them back down and holding her in place. “Please.”

“Please what?” Nicole asked before taking a long, firm lick up the length of Waverly’s center.

“That. Please, Nicole, fuck me.” Waverly’s toes curled as Nicole breathed across her wet center. She cried out as the warm wet tongue rubbed across her lips up to her throbbing clit. “Wait. Please.”

Nicole immediately stopped, “Baby, are you okay?”

“God yes. Just let me take this dress off.”

Relief washed over Nicole as she watched Waverly gather the dress and pull it over her head. There were those beautiful breasts. She had been shocked to see them the day of their shoot. For Waverly’s size, her breasts were large. A very full ‘C’ cup with cinnamon nipples made her mouth water.

Waverly could see the hunger in Nicole’s eyes and wanted her out of control. Her hands ran across her chest and over her abs before settling on her breasts. Her hands were too small to cup them fully, but she knew it was working. Both her thumb and index fingers pinched her nipples, pulling a whimper from her throat. Her hips arching off the bed wordlessly inviting Nicole back.

“Yes, baby, that’s beautiful. All of you is beautiful, but especially this dripping pussy.” Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s wetness, breathing her spicy scent in. She delved between the slippery folds, releasing a deep groan at her first full taste.

Waverly felt the groan across her most sensitive place, unleashing a flood of arousal she could feel trickling between her ass cheeks. Another long lick that started at her opening and ended just below her clit had her hips pushing insistently against Nicole’s face.

Nicole pressed her tongue deeper inside, slowly running across the sensitive inner folds. She nudged Waverly’s thighs farther apart, sinking deeper into her opening.

Waverly dug her fingers into Nicole’s hair, her nails scraping along her scalp. The bliss of the redhead’s mouth on her pussy, the strong hands holding her legs apart and the strong muscle of her tongue had Waverly desperately hanging on.

Nicole could feel the orgasm building in Waverly, and she wanted to taste it. Her tongue pulled out and her mouth covered the bare lips kissing the softness. Nicole grazed her teeth across the distended clit, the loud hiss pulled her eyes open seeking the hazel ones.

Waverly’s body bowed off the bed. Her eyes seeking Nicole’s as the pleasure pain coursed through her body.

As soon as the hazel eyes focused on her, Nicole latched onto Waverly’s clit. Sucking hard. The sudden thrust of the smaller woman’s hips caused her to pause. She waited until their eyes held again. Nicole gave her an encouraging caress, stroking her thumbs over the tender juncture of Waverly’s hips and thighs.

Waverly kept her eyes glued to Nicole’s. She needed more; she was so close. “Please.”

Nicole, hearing her desperate tone, intensified the suction on the hardened nub. She grabbed Waverly’s hand, holding both anchored against the taut abs.

Waverly, grateful for the anchor of Nicole’s large hand, held on tight and let go. The pleasure washing over her body for endless seconds. Uncontrollable moans and whimpers escaped her open mouth.

Nicole drank in the moist evidence of Waverly’s orgasm. Her tongue lapping up every drop she could find. Placing a kiss against the swollen lips, she laid her cheek against the soft mound patiently waiting for Waverly to recover.

Waverly ran her hands through the shiny red tresses, letting her body come back down. She had never come that hard. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, and she wanted to make Nicole feel this good too. Running her fingers over the flushed cheek, she pushed her lower body against the redhead’s. “Come up here.”

Nicole slowly climbed up the tight little body, straddling one of Waverly’s thighs to keep all her weight off her. The feeling of those small hands rubbing across her body set her on fire.

“I’ve got to touch you. I want to touch you and taste you too.” Waverly kissed Nicole after the last word. Pushing her tongue forcefully into the surprised mouth. Her hand ran between the strong thighs, gathering moisture on her fingers. She pulled away from Nicole’s swollen mouth and spread the shiny liquid across her lips. Coming up off the mattress, she licked every drop of arousal from her kiss swollen lips. Her right hand lowered and slipped inside Nicole. She could not wait any longer to feel her pulsing around her fingers. Waverly thrust into her forcefully, her left arm moved to Nicole’s hip holding her tightly. The resistance of holding her hip made her upward thrusts even stronger.

Nicole opened her eyes, realizing with surprise they had been shut. She looked down at Waverly and her pleasure increased. So fucking beautiful and taking control like this was so damn hot. Nicole clenched her teeth, dangerously close to exploding as the talented fingers fucked her, hitting her G-spot just right. Nicole leaned down to kiss Waverly. The kiss grew ravenous, she wanted to claim Waverly with her tongue, her teeth and her lips. Feeling Waverly’s fingers massage her at the same time her slippery tongue danced across hers, she came. The orgasm rocked through her body, every inch clinging to her lover. “Do you believe in love at first sight?” Her smile pouring through her words.

“I do now...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. And if you have any ideas for another story just let me know! ;)


End file.
